fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SereneDreams
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki SereneDreams! Thanks for your edit to the File:Helena Profile.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 00:41, February 29, 2012 SERENE! Hiya Hiya Serene! Remember me? Ash9876? Yeah, one of the guys who you used to talk to on BBFF (Bleach Fanon), lol. It's awesome to have you here. Hope you'll be an active contributor, :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 06:56, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I completely agree, Education is SOOO ANNOYING, I rarely get to go on anymore. But, it's good to see you're still around :). Also, I'm learning french now, so yay :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 20:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Go right ahead. I've seen Helena and she is pretty amazing. Great work![[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 12:59, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Bonjour Serene, Comment Ça'va? Lol, yes, I'm beginning the french stuff :P. But, anyways, I really like your recent article, Carmen, and I'm looking forward to the guild you make :).[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 13:31, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Haha, I can't respond to that JUST yet, I will be able to, hopefully by next term :P. And thanks, and I see what you mean, ah well, all your characters here are a great contribution. You know, your guild and my new one I'm making should really fight against one another, maybe the first Guild War in all of FTF's history? And, I have no more assessment now, so I have far more free time :) And thanks, yeah, I really wanted to bring about the creativity aspect of magic back on this fanon, something lost with the plethora of Dragon Slayers coming about (yes, I'm a victim of dragon slayer fanboying) haha.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:39, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, it's fine, I mean, there's always a first time for everything isn't there? Anyways, you can take your time, it was merely a suggestion is all, and since I have the time on my hands, after forever, I just thought up of the idea. Also, what are you planning on for your Bleach story?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:54, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Alright, this will be very fun :) And I see exactly what you mean. It's happened to me many times before, haha.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 08:12, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi There Hi!^^ I like your character Carmen so far, I look forward to reading more^^ Yuuki-Youko Hime 16:53, March 20, 2012 (UTC) No problem, you're welcome. I'll be looking forward to learning more about her then :) Yuuki-Youko Hime 17:48, March 20, 2012 (UTC) You're back! Dream! It's you! And don't worry at all about it. I know exactly how school pressure feels. I've recently been away from wiki for ages due to school, and when school starts up again I'll have to leave on a hiatus of sorts, again >_< So, please don't feel bad at all. I don't even remember a Guild War between us happening...is that bad? Or is it that I've just been so busy with work...I dunno o.o But, it's great to see you back here again! :)~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 13:44, July 2, 2013 (UTC) That's very true! By the way, I read over Wilma last night, and re-read your Faux Babylon characters. They're all so splendid to read, I must say. Very original as well!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 22:38, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ...Really? I'm flattered o.o I never thought anyone would take inspiration from me, of all people. Thank you! And I'm sure you'll make them absolutely wonderful when they're finished.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 01:57, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I read it prior. You'd usually be asking Perchan for this sort of stuff, but I'll give you the permission on her behalf, exceptions can always be made. And haha, I know exactly how you feel! I forget about characters so easily, it's really unfair. Today's the last day of my holidays and I'm going to bawl over because I won't get as much time to work on my stuff, thus eventually forgetting about them, again. :(~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 00:35, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Naw, it's okay. It was a one-time thing. And for the rule page on administrator duties, look here for the rules of the entire wiki, look here. About the holiday thing, I live in Australia, so in winter we get two different holidays, one in Term 2 and 3, each being two weeks long. And I entirely agree! You and I share so many viewpoints, haha!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 01:09, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I know! Our vacations are horribly short. In total we get about...11 weeks of vacation all up? Yeah, it's horrid. And haha, losing socks, I know how that feels. Agreed, we do meet some remarkably similar people on the internet!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 02:12, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 18:56, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Returned yet again? Hahaha.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 23:02, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, yay! Also, are you up for others being a part of the Faux Babylon's backbone? The guild looks so interesting!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 23:39, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I want in, of course! Hehe.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 00:08, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations, Serene! You've been voted as a S-Class Mage for Hydra Head by the community! So, I've come here to ask if you wouldn't mind Mathilda being a S-Class? Of course, you may deny the position. It's perfectly fine :)~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 04:28, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! I'll give her the classification right now!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 04:35, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, hmm. I was thinking it was founded during the Tenrou disappearance, since we can simply make up stuff that happened at the time. Perhaps four years before the Tenrou Team was reintroduced? So...X787?~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 20:21, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Serene, I was supposed to review Vishvalita today as I said on the Wizard Saints page, but I woke up with a headache. I'll review her tomorrow :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:06, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Go look at Vishvalita's comments~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:31, January 23, 2014 (UTC) APS Image Dump File:PoorFiveRedux.gif If the Image is unsatisfactory to your liking, please tell me and I will do my best to do it again. RE: Permission Go right ahead! The concept will be lovely. Kuzunoha has so much potential indeed![[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:58, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Heya! By the way, you know how we had that idea that I should use Byakuren Hijiri for something on here? I was wondering...if I could somehow connect her to Vishvalita as an ally of some kind? I have no specifics and direction yet...but I think if Vishvalita and her were connected, then maybe something would pop up. Y'know what I mean?[[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:05, February 4, 2014 (UTC) THAT'S where she was! Seriously, I lose track of everything! Haha. And, well, I was thinking of a person of religious significance of some sort. Perhaps some sort of sub-sect of Vishvalita's own religion? Someone who conducts similar operations to her and maybe acts as a subordinate?[[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 20:27, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I know this is straight out of nowhere lol, but either tonight or tomorrow, I'mma read your chapter and give you feedback...for no reason other than I wanna :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:34, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, Serene! Also, sorry about the chapter delay. I was busy yesterday and today, but tomorrow doe :( The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:44, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long to read your chapter, Serene. I've been a bit ill, y'know? Anyway, here's what I thought—well, I actually liked it a lot. I loved how you wrote a story about a Dark Guild—not the stereotypical good guys. I think, after DEIBUREIKU is done, I might do something similar. Or focus on my little pet project. Either way, I loved the descriptions, you did an amazing job with your first chapter. I'm looking forward to seeing more in the future. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:28, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Yo Serene, just wondering, since you used some images of it for Hymn of the Lily Goddesses, are you a big fan of Drakengard, by any chance? If so, have you played number three? And what did you think of number two if you've played it? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:18, March 15, 2014 (UTC) When I played NIER, I think I've never cried so much about a videogame before. That last ending, oh god, don't remind me :(. Personally, I think Drakengard's gameplay is kinda tedious, in fact as The Dark Id says; Drakengard is "a muddy hybrid of a half-assed Dynasty Warriors clone meets a poor man's knock off of Panzer Dragoon coupled with an unbearably dull grind fest." And yet, I'm drawn to it. I think, it's the bleak atmosphere and how the characters have a lot of depth to them despite everything. The first game is great despite the gameplay, but Drakengard 2, even though there's improvements in the battle system, it took away the thing that made the first so great—interesting characters (mainly Caim and Angelus), replacing them with a generic shōnen hero. You're extremely wise to not be interested in Drakengard 2 :P Drakengard 3 looks like it'll nail all the marks of a great game to me—interesting character, great gameplay, and a unique setting, though I could be wrong, but considering what I've seen of gameplay and on the wiki, maybe not :P Also, if you're not already checking it out, try The Dark Id's Let's Play of Drakengard , it's fairly in-depth (though pretty sarcastic) and funny as hell. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:00, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Laaag Your chat lagged out :P [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:07, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Here ya go . Maybe you've seen this already, but new 2hu. Playable Seija doe. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:26, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Magic Hi Sere, DJ here. I was wondering if I can use your Kyonshī magic? 18:51, April 14, 2014 (UTC)